Dungs in Candyland
Dungs in Candyland is episode 48a in the 4th season. Plot The episode begins with the bean scouts stand outside Scoutmaster Lumpus' office where Chip and Skip are being scolded for having the final candy in Camp Kidney where he imagines being salted by a very furious Lumpus. In Which He turns on a paper shredder and dumps the candy into it, shredding it to pieces After Slinkman shreds the candy with "Ol' Shredful", (a paper shredder), everyone realizes that the last candy in camp has been eradicated. They do not like this, so they try to devise a plan. Samson overhears them and gets an idea to create candy. When Samson tries to tell Edward his idea, Edward gets frustrated and scolds at Samson. He convinces Samson to go away. Samson wonders how he can create more candy. Samson suddenly remembers his Little Bean Chemistry Set and gets it out. After he sets the equipment out on his bed, he starts. Over time, he finally creates batter for candy. Samson, carrying a large sack full of candy, heads over to the Jelly Bean cabin. Samson then shows the Jelly Beans his sack of candy and they become very happy. It then cuts to the scouts doing things for him to get his candy. Later, Slinkman is with Milt, demanding to know where he got the gumdrop he was given. After threatening Milt with calling his father, he tells Slinkman who and where the source is. Slinkman then heads over to the Fava Bean cabin to confront Samson. Samson, (just in time) was carried away from Slinkman by Dave and Ping Pong. After Slinkman leaves to find Samson, Chip and Skip find Samson's chemistry set. They then start to throw the mixtures everywhere, creating two giant pieces of taffy and destroying the equipment in the process. Later, Slinkman finally find Samson in his cabin trying to clean up thinking that Chip and Skip were turned into candy. Slinkman gets hold of the two taffies and breaks Ol' Shredful trying to shred them. Slinkman gives up and goes back to his office. Slinkman finds a bigger, more powerful shredder and decides to order it. Slinkman is given the parts for the shredder and builds it. Samson at the same time is trying to create a reversing concoction. When he makes it, he runs to the taffies and throws the formula at them. He misses, and Slinkman turns on the shredder. Samson watches in horror as the two taffies are being eraticated, incinerated and obliterated. The two taffies explode and Samson becomes depressed, thinking that Chip and Skip are now dead. In actuality, they are wheeling a giant pumpkin-shaped candy basket around. and the episode ends when Slinkman then chases them around, wanting them to know if there is any candy in that pumpkin. Trivia *The delivery truck that dropped off Slinkman's shredder was called "Murray Deliverys". A take on of the creator's name, Joe Murray. *'Credits': Samson watches as Slinkman shreds the huge candies that Chip and Skip made. *In Boxing Edward, Skip mentioned that he wanted to be mailed to Candyland when everyone was being shipped in their box. Dungs in Candyland sounds like a sequel where the Dung Beetles made it to their wanted destination. *The episode title, Dungs in Candyland is a take-on of the episode Beans in Toyland. *Even though Lumpus has strict rules about candy in Camp Kidney, he does not enforce these laws in ?, one of the Halloween episodes. *The Foxtel/Austar/TiVo information for this episode misspells the episode as "Drugs in Candyland". In this episode however, the candy is like drugs. It is illegal, and someone secretly makes and distribututes it. Quotes (The Bean Scouts stand outside Scoutmaster Lumpus' office) Dave: 'Oh. They're in for it. now '''Slinkman: '''I am ashamed of you two! You know having candy is against camp rules! And if Lumpus ever found candy on the premises ... ''(He imagines being salted by a very furious Lumpus) 'Lumpus: '''I SAID NO CANDY IN CAMP, YOU WORM! '''Slinkman: '''I mean, look at this stuff! Fizzy Stix, bubblegum, lollipops, taffy, pure cane sugar and... ''(He notices two strips of bacon covered with sugar) ''Sugar-coated bacon?!? ''(Chip reaches for a strip of bacon. Just as he reaches for it, Slinkman slaps his hand.) '''Slinkman: '''Stop that! This is what I'm talking about! No self discipline! It's times like these when I wish I could take Old Spankful out of retirement. But at least I have Old Shredful. ''(He turns on a paper shredder and dumps the candy into it, shredding it to pieces) '' '''Edward: That's it, fellas. We're doomed! Lazlo: '''Don't worry, Edward. It's not the end of the world. Edward: Not the end of the world?!? Those were our final pieces of candy in the entire camp! '''Raj: But '''Without Chip and Skip, the whole camp will be dry by snack time. '''Ping-Pong: '''What do we do now? '''Dave: Yeah. How will we get our sugar? Samson: Hey, guys! I have an idea! Category:Season 4